Forever and Eternity
by Young Napoleon22
Summary: The road had been long, and in her early years the new Empress believed it wouldn't happen until she was well into the middle of her life, but that all changed the day of Mr. Sunggles tenth birthday. The day she met the Grim Reaper. An epilogue to the entire series. Warning: Character death. Surprise ending.


_**Forever and eternity**_

 _ **xXx**_

Crystal-blue eyes slowly, calculatingly scanned over the city of Endsville. From the outside, the large suburban jungle hadn't changed much in the last ten years, but upon closer inspection anyone could see that what was once a bright and happy metropolis had become rigid and stern. The perfect picture of order.

A picture whose canvas covered the whole world.

The road had been long, and in her early years the new Empress believed it wouldn't happen until she was well into the middle of her life, but that all changed the day of Mr. Sunggles tenth birthday.

The day she met the Grim Reaper.

When he appeared, the Empress had been astounded by his presence; the pure, _dark_ power that seemed to just ooze off him had taken her breath away. Never before had the young girl imagine she would meet someone who embodied all that she revered.

Grim, as she would later come to call him, had melted up from the shadows and stared down at them from beneath his hooded black robe. The Reaper's empty sockets glowed a dark, ruby red that reminded the then ten-year-old little girl of jewels forged in the pits of hell; like malevolent philosopher stones.

She could admit it now, with her thirty-first birthday on the horizon, that the first time she stared into those pits of death the Empress had blushed.

The Grim Reaper stood over six-feet tall, easily dwarfing both her and Billy's childish frames. His long shadow enveloped her back then, and the blonde woman could recall feeling as if she had been singled out... _chosen_. Like he had come for _her_.

Her heart stopped, and her lungs felt as if they would collapse in on themselves. It was...exhilarating.

And then Billy spoke, and her trance was broken.

"Oh, oh, look—it's Santa Clause!" The big-nosed ginger screeched excitedly, his pudgy form hopping up and down like a bunny.

Her dark, azure eyes had looked at the boy beside her in vexation. After rolling her eyes the Empress remembered correcting her friend. "That's not Santa you stooge, that's the _Grim Reaper_."

Back then the Empress hadn't been able to keep the pure reverence from her voice, the woman would later berate herself, but thankfully neither men had noticed and her cool facade had been kept intact. And yet, how could she not be in awe of such a powerful figure? Especially after the adventures he would later take them on; although that wasn't known to any of them at the time.

"Do I still get presents?" Billy had asked her mindlessly after her correction.

Before she could say anything, the blonde future dictator was cut off...by a heavily accented, _Jamaican_ voice.

It was the Reaper.

"Ah...no." He'd answered, his skeleton head shifting into a look of delight then as he went on to tell them that he was there to collect Mr. Snuggles soul.

This lead to a short list of idiotic questions from Billy, who had yet to understand that the being who stood before him was **not** there to give, but rather take; in this case the boy's pet hamster. The Empress could easily recall the incredulous look on the Reaper's face.

He had expected terror and crying, not silly question.

Unfortunately, Billy was too stupid to be afraid, and she...well she was too busy keeping her knees from shaking, and her face stern. The skeleton's frightful appearance did not instill fear, it only left the Empress starstruck. She could still remember the feel of the Reaper's bony hand in hers as she guided him over to the tea set she had brought over to Billy's the night before. The Empress could swear there was still frost on her fingers.

And then came the bet.

Grim's temper had flared with Billy's consistent disrespect and her bossy nature, and he challenged them to a game. If they won, Mr. snuggles was safe, but if they lost Grim not only got the hamster but Billy's soul too. This was the bet...until the Reaper added one more catch. Should he lose, he would become the two kids best friend forever.

That declaration had nearly gotten the young girl's heart to burst. Friends, with the Grim Reaper, forever!? Such an opportunity was far too valuable to pass up, and the miniature blonde readily accepted the stakes.

The trio quickly found themselves in Limbo, the dimension between life and death, where Grim introduced them to the challenge; his favorite game, limbo.

Thinking back on it now, the stunning beauty could laugh quietly to herself at the joke.

It had been a short game, with both children only taking one turn, but on the Reaper's second go around, when victory seemed impossible, Grim sealed his fate with a single taunt. "Any last words before you lose?"

Crystal-blue eyes narrowed in amusement as their owner recalled her defeat of the Grim Reaper.

"Just two," she'd said. "Kiss, Kiss."

It was the trigger for a trick Billy had shown her just before Grim's arrival. The command, for whatever reason, caused Mr. Snuggles to fly into a fit of rage and bite whoever happened to be first in his sights. That person, this time, being Grim.

Stricken with what appeared to be pain, but later revealed as simply abject disgust, the Grim Reaper jolted into a standing position before stumbling and toppling over the limbo bar. She, a ten-year-old child, had defeated one of the, later proven to be _the most_ , powerful entities in the entire universe.

And gained a powerful new friend to boot.

Numerous days from then on were filled with an interesting adventure; some even bordering on deadly. With the stakes and rewards growing higher and higher as time went on. However together, the three of them managed to come out on top every time.

They bested Jack-O-Lantern, staved off the deadly Hoss Delgado, and even halting the destruction of the human race when the Earth was targeted by brain-sucking aliens. Through it all, the little blonde girl in the pink dress eventually became intoxicated by success; with the Grim Reaper at her side, there was no one to stand in her way and nothing too far out of her grasp.

At this the Empress closed her eyes in silent remembrance, as she recalled the bittersweet taste that came with her last great quest. A trip to the Underworld to retrieve Horror's Hand. It was a tool that had the ability to twist the very fabric of reality, much like Grim's scythe. With it, the then fifteen-year-old young woman would truly be able to begin her true goal in life: world domination.

It had been a true challenge, retrieving the powerful gauntlet. One that tested not only the girl's physical resilience but also her genius mind. And even in victory over all that opposed her, not the least of which included the Boogie Man himself, the now leader of the world had not escaped unscathed.

But then a few scars and a torn soul were nothing compared to what Billy, her oldest friend, had given in her pursuit of greater power: his life.

The bumbling buffoon who had stuck by her side from the beginning had given his own life, without hesitation, to save her own. Boogie had captured them in one of his traps and they were swarmed by the ghoul's fright-knights, but this too was a ruse; his real goal being to catch his blonde arch foe in the back.

Occupied with watching _Grim's_ back, the skilled sorceress had no time to pay attention to her own safety. This gave Boogie the chance he needed.

His _Timor Hastam_ , or Fear Spear, had been hurled at the teenage beauty with lightning speed. By the time she realized it, the future Empress knew there was no way she could dodge it, so instead the girl held out her arms and prepared to meet her end with dignity.

After all, with death as your friend, how bad could it be?

Yet despite herself the blonde closed her eyes, not wishing to actually _watch_ her demise as it came at her. The world seemed to slow at that point, and everything but her blood rushing to her ears fell silent. She waited anxiously for the piercing feeling that would come; though this one would be nothing like that which came when she'd gotten her ears pierced. Only for it never to arrive.

And that's when she heard it. The sound of cutting flesh...as well as Grim's shout of horror.

"Billy, no!"

That yell, mixed with the splash of blood against her face, had the petite black magic user's eyes shooting open in horror. The sight that greeted her was something she never hoped to see.

Billy, her best friend since she'd been three-years-old, stood tall in front of her with Boogie's deadly weapon skewered through his chest. The tip of the spear cleared the sixteen-year-old baseball player's back, and its bloody point gleamed as it stared right into the eyes of its _intended_ target.

The young athletic star's five-eleven frame seemed to tower over her own five-six stature, but that quickly changed when Billy sank to his knees before falling in a heap on his side.

There was no last words. Billy's life ebbed away as he choked on his own blood, but he did manage a smile. One last, ear-to-ear expression of friendship that his blonde female friend etched into her memory as she knelt over the dying high-schooler's lithe frame.

Tears. The salty drops slid from the Empress' eyes now, at thirty, just as they did when she was fifteen. Her dark heart surged from the phantom pain that still lingered from the loss. A pain that, ironically, lead to her victory.

She remembered the explosion that followed; the way her power burst from her womanly form. Black energy quickly enveloped her creamy skin, its inky sludge-like consistence crawled from the archaic symbol Grim had tattooed between her shoulders and covered every inch of her body in a map of runes. The girl's cool, blue eyes darkened until they matched those of her Reaper's while her soft blonde hair whipped from underneath its jeweled headband and flared like a raging fire.

The battle that came after was over in minutes, and resembled more of a slaughter. Screams of rage and pain echoed throughout the Isle of Peril as every last one of Boogie's fright-knights was either torn apart or blasted into oblivion. Magic tore the battlefield apart, and then it was only four of them left behind.

Grim had called out to her in worry, but the angry blonde didn't hear him. So deep was she in her fit that the furious sorceress even lashed out at the bony form that would later become her comforter. Grim, the Empress recalled, still bore the scar she'd left over his right eye.

It pained her now to see it, but the Reaper would always deny any first aid. His reason being that it was the lowest cost he could pay for failing her in such a dire time the blonde needed him.

A debt to this very day she saw him try to work off with the way he watched over Melanie and RJ.

That day, the Empress thought to herself, was when she learned that not even Death was all powerful; there were things, like the Spear of Fear, whose powers even Grim could not undo.

It was also the day she found herself capable of mass slaughter, ending in the bloody beating of Boogie before she impaled him with his own weapon and strode over to the alter that held Horror's Hand. So intense was her rage however, that upon entering the mausoleum, the blood-covered sorceress simply blew away the defenses that guarded her objective and claimed her prize.

The Empress let a sigh escape her lips at the memories that followed, for they recounted her slow but steady conquering of the world with her last friend and only lover at her side.

However before the woman could regale herself with the glories of her usurping of the entire world, two voices interrupted her thoughts. And where in her youth such a thing would bring pain to the one that ruined the blonde's happiness, these voices did nothing but _add_ to that feeling of joy.

Fore they were the voices of her children.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Mommy!"

Winding her head from around her throne, the Empress crystal-blue eyes sparked with true happiness at what they saw.

Her two children, twelve-year-old Melanie and six-year-old Reaper Jr., approached alongside a tall man in a suave raven-black suit. Melanie walked beside her father the spitting image of the girl's mother when the Empress had been that age. She was garbed in a deep-lavender button-down shirt and a black pleated skirt. Her hair styled into the very same 'devil horns' that the older blonde still wore herself, and black Mary-janes adorned her socked feet. Melanie _wanted_ to get her ears pierced like her mother too, but the woman explained that her own pair symbolized her level of power as a sorceress, and that her daughter was not strong enough yet to earn them.

But where Melanie was the reflection of her mother, RJ was most definitely his father's son. The youngest of her pair was perched atop his father's wiry shoulders; the man's own six-foot height giving the boy a fun view of what it was like to 'be as tall as a skyscraper'. RJ was dressed like his father too. The boy wore a white button dress shirt and pressed black slacks; all fitted of course. And on his feet he even wore shiny black dress shoes, while around his neck was a nifty little bow-tie. The boy pouted often about how he wanted to wear a 'big boy' tie like his father, but the man would simply tell him that the time would come when he thought RJ was ready. RJ also had a head of black, bed-head hair and his father's hell ruby-red eyes.

And then there was their father. The man was indeed tall, still easily dwarfing his much shorter wife after all their years together. He was lean and built like a runner; which was funny, since the man normally chose to fly everywhere he went. Like his son, all the man's dress clothes were fitted. But unlike RJ, his father's shirt was blood red while he wore an ink-black sport coat over the top of it. His tie was pitch black too, and wrapped around his slim neck like a satin choker.

The Empress moved her eyes up to the man's face to finish taking in her Emperor. His skin, like their sons, was a caramel tan. His own head of wild, black hair was hidden beneath a gangster's fedora that helped cast a shadow over his heinous crimson orbs. And the smirk he gave, once he noticed her staring, showed off one of his devilish canines.

And when he spoke...he spoke with a cool, _Jamaican_ , accent. Because there, standing before her, was the human form of the Grim Reaper.

"See sometin' ya like Mandy?"

Not to be outdone and embarrassed in front of her kids, Mandy, the Empress of the world, simply gave her husband a fine-tuned smirk of her own as she hotly replied. "Well of course you bone head, I like seeing that my kids are home safe from watching their father out in the field."

Seeing he was outwitted again Grim's smirk morphed into a petulant, although exaggerated, frown. From there the two parents feel into a series of banter that had begun over twenty years ago...and would continue forever into eternity.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **A/N: Okay well this is my first one-shot, and I decided to do it on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy because I've been binge watching the entire series for the past few days; I generally watch a season a day, and there are like seven of them.**_

 _ **Anyway, yes, this did wind up being a Mandy/Grim shipping but like I said; Grim has a human form. Now, I didn't give him dreadlocks or anything like that because if you watch one of the earlier episodes again, you'll see that when he becomes human Grim is a white guy with black hair.**_

 _ **I also made the series a little more extreme than the cartoon—essentially making it anime honestly. But if you read my other stories you'll find they revolve around such things. But I mean, come on, can you really tell me that a Billy and Mandy anime wouldn't have been cool considering how great the original show was?**_

 _ **For right now this story has no cover art, but that will change as I either will draw one myself or find someone else to do it.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little story and I also hope those who read this check out my other works too.**_


End file.
